


A Pack Of His Own

by Jolteon564



Category: SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha Byun Baekhyun, Alpha Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Also Johnny and Doyoung are mentioned for a millisecond, Beta Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Beta Mark Lee (NCT), Doctor Kim Jongin | Kai, Fluff, He does end up presenting but it's a secret ;), Jongin's also the de-facto leader of his pack, M/M, Mark has a not-so-subtle crush on Nini, Mark just wants to know what he'll present as, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Kim Jongin | Kai, Omega Lee Taemin, Omega Lee Taeyong, Pack Bonding, You'll Have to Read to Find Out - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jolteon564/pseuds/Jolteon564
Summary: Mark Lee is twenty years old and hasn’t presented yet. One day he meets omega doctor Jongin, who invites him to live with his pack. He believes that if someone hasn’t presented yet, living in a pack will help them present. And so, Mark, eager to see what living in a pack feels like and even more eager to find out what he’ll present as, joins Jongin’s pack.Note: This story features alpha/beta/omega dynamics. In this particular omegaverse, people who haven’t presented/past the age of presenting are classified as betas. Also, you are born as a beta and are classified as one until you present. As for the members, Baekhyun and Lucas are alphas, Taeyong, Taemin and Jongin are omegas, and Ten and Mark are betas. Mark does end up presenting by the end of the story, but does it look like I’m gonna spoil that for any readers? Nope. You must read this story to find out what dynamic he’ll become.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Mark Lee (NCT), SuperM Ensemble/SuperM Ensemble
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	1. The Doc Is In

The wind whips through the streets of the city, causing Mark’s scarf to flutter behind him like a blue-and-white striped flag. Leaves dance around his feet, swirling around in the gale. It’s a crisp autumn day, and normally on days like this, Mark would probably be buying coffee or at a music store to see if the guitar he wanted to buy was still there. But today, Mark is headed to a clinic to fix a dilemma.

You see, Mark was the only one in his friend group who hadn’t presented. His good friend Johnny had been complaining of a fever and stomach pain, and soon enough he had presented as an alpha a few years ago. Just a few weeks later, his other friend Doyoung had his first heat. But Mark? Mark stayed the same. And frankly, it was a bit frustrating, seeing all of his friends adapting to and embracing their new sub-genders while he had none. He was only twenty years old and the only beta in his friend group.

Mark’s feet carry him up the stairs and into the clinic. There aren’t that many people there, save for a middle-aged alpha woman reading a magazine and a skinny teenage omega glancing at his watch. He goes and signs in at the front desk. The receptionist is a pretty young woman, a beta just like him. Briefly, he wonders if she ever felt how he’s feeling now about having been unable to present. He sits down in a chair, waits. Even picks up a magazine and skins through a few pages. And then, finally, his name is called.

The room where he’s taken to is pretty bland in Mark’s opinion, all-white walls and only a few paintings. However, there’s a shelf holding pamphlets that look interesting to him.  _ Perhaps there’s one about presenting. _

“Doctor Kim will be with you shortly,” the nurse tells Mark before leaving the room. Mark nods, eyes still on the pamphlets. Once she’s gone, he makes his way to the shelf and pulls out a pamphlet titled  _ Presenting 101: Getting To Know Your Sub-Gender.  _ Perfect. Flipping the pamphlet open, he begins to read.

_ If you’ve just presented or about to present and have a million questions about what’ll happen, we have all the answers! This helpful pamphlet contains everything you need to know about presentation, sub-genders, and everything in between. Whether you’re an alpha, omega, or beta, all your questions will be answered right here, right now! _

Mark hums, flips through the pages until he reaches a section titled “Betas/Unpresented.” His eyes scan over the words, storing important bits of info inside his brain. It’s the least he can do to pass the time until the doctor arrives.

_ If you haven’t presented yet, that can either mean two things. The first thing is that you’re most likely going to end up a beta. Betas usually don’t present at all. In fact, everyone is born a beta until you end up presenting as either alpha or omega. The age of presentation is usually between 13-18 years old. The second thing is if you’re past the age of presentation, no need to worry! Some people are late bloomers, not presenting until their late teens or even their early twenties.  _

Mark’s eyes widen. Could he, a beta, possibly be a late bloomer? There’s a chance he could end up presenting after all. But what he will present as is the one thing that tugs at the corners of his mind. Alpha or omega?

“Excuse me, sir, does your name happen to be Mark Lee, by any chance?”

_ Oh, right. _

Dr. Kim has arrived, and he’s actually pretty good looking. Tall, broad and muscular, with slicked-back dark hair, skin the color of caramel and sparkling brown eyes. At first glance, anyone would say  _ oh look, an alpha!, _ but his pheromones say otherwise. His soft scent permeates the room, the aroma of blueberry muffins reaching Mark’s nostrils and instantly putting him at ease.  _ He’s an omega, _ his mind tells him. Mark may be an unpresented beta, but that doesn’t mean he can’t tell a person’s sub-gender by their pheromones.

“I see you’re quite speechless by my appearance,” Dr. Kim continues, his deep, smooth voice causing the younger boy to jump. “My name is Dr. Kim, but my close friends and coworkers call me Jongin.” He holds out his hand to shake. “You must be Mark.”

Mark takes his hand. His grip is firm, but not bone-crushing. “Yeah, right.” His eyes flick from side to side, unsure of what to make of this omega. “I, um… I never thought-”

Dr. Kim laughs. “What, you’ve never seen a male omega doctor before?” Mark shakes his head. “It’s OK. I’m sure that I’m not the only male omega doctor in the world. Now, tell me a little about yourself. What has compelled you to come here seeking my expertise?”

Mark fidgets a little, then clears his throat. “Well, you see, uh, I haven’t presented yet. See, I’m a beta, but I’m past the age of presenting and I’m wondering why I haven’t yet. All my friends have all presented except for me, and honestly, it’s a little frustrating.” Dr. Kim lets out a hum. 

“I understand why you’re impatient, Mark. But I’m sure that soon enough, I’m sure you’ll get your wish. You just gotta be patient.” He pats his shoulder. “I mean, look at me. I didn’t present until I turned eighteen.” He laughs again, a shy little giggle that makes Mark’s heart flutter. “Don’t worry about it. But if you have any questions, the doctor is always in.” He winks and grins at the younger beta, who smiles back.


	2. A Friend Indeed

Time passes, and soon Dr. Kim becomes one of Mark’s closest friends and trusted confidants. The elder omega is always there to lend a guiding hand or a listening ear to anything Mark has to say, and he’s grateful for that. Mark also learns that aside from working as a doctor, Jongin, as Mark soon gets to know him, loves to visit the bookstore. Mark’s even caught faint whiffs of his scent wafting between bookshelves a few times he’s visited. 

“I find it pretty funny that everyone thinks I’m an alpha,” Jongin tells Mark one day as they’re sitting together on a park bench. “I mean, isn’t a typical example of an alpha a person who looks tall and intimidating?”

“Yeah, I mean, it’s kind of a stereotype, like, big, dominating alphas and small, submissive omegas,” Mark replies, sipping his boba tea. “And betas are, like, kind of the in-between.”

“Mm, but it’s actually really funny when someone asks me if I’m an alpha and seeing their face when I tell them that I’m an omega.” He chuckles to himself, and once again, Mark feels his heart give a little tug in his chest. There’s something about this omega that immediately puts his mind at ease, his body relaxing the moment he lays eyes on him. Jongin is a stable and comforting presence in Mark’s tumultuous life, the eye of the hurricane. But there’s something about him that Mark can’t put his finger on. Is there a reason for the sudden burst of butterflies in his stomach every time Jongin smiles, laughs, or does something cute?

“By the way, can I ask you something?” Jongin asks. “Have you ever lived with a pack before?”

“Well, uh-” Mark stammers, taken aback. “Well, I mean, I guess I could consider my family as a pack, but not really.”

“The thing is, I discovered something a little while ago. If an unpresented beta is accepted into a pack, then this new environment will help them adjust and, if the conditions are right, help them present into an alpha or omega.”

“Wait, _what?”_ Mark nearly chokes on his boba tea. “How did you find this out?”

“It’s a bit of a long story,” Jongin replies. “But about two years ago, around the time I started forming my pack, I came across a young beta a little bit around your age, maybe older. Said his name was Taeyong. He told me that he was on a journey to find his true self, but I could really tell that he was only interested in what he’d present as. I was doing research on presentation at the time, so I thought the boy would be a perfect test subject for my research, so I invited him to join my pack.”

“Oh, I know him!” Mark cries. “I’ve talked to him a few times in high school.”

"Well, I’m glad that you two are friends. So, like I was saying, soon enough, an alpha in my pack’s rut came around, and at that same time, Taeyong had started exhibiting some of the typical symptoms of an omega in heat.”

“Oh my…” Mark can’t believe his ears. Could this actually happen to him? 

“So far, there’s five other members of my pack. Three omegas including myself and the young man I just mentioned, two alphas, and a beta. But lately, I’ve been thinking…” Here Jongin turns to smile at Mark, placing a hand on his shoulder, “...perhaps you’d like to join my pack.”

Mark pauses for a moment. He blinks and plays with the hem of his sweater. Jongin is looking at him expectantly, patiently waiting for his answer.

“Okay.”


	3. Meeting the Pack

“Guys, I have someone I’d like you to meet. This is Mark Lee, and he’s gonna be your new packmate.”

Mark waves, a bit shy due to feeling five other pairs of eyes staring at him.

“Now, I want you all to treat him nice. He’s new here, and I don’t want him making a bad first impression of you guys,” Jongin continues. “He’s never been in a pack before, so give him time to adapt to this new environment. Show him around the house. Let him get used to you guys, OK?” He smiles at Mark. “Don’t worry, I’m sure they’ll like you.”

A tall boy about Mark’s age ambles over to where he’s standing. An alpha, judging from the strong scent of pine he’s giving off. “Hey, is it okay if I scent you?” he asks, his impossibly deep voice rattling through Mark’s bones. “I mean, if you want me to.”

“Uh, sure. You can scent me if you want.” Mark tilts his neck to allow the tall alpha better access to his scent gland, and he takes a deep sniff. 

“Mm, you smell like cotton,” the alpha hums.  _ Cotton?  _

“Uh…”

“Only alphas or omegas can smell a beta’s scent,” an omega pipes up, walking over to the spot where Mark is currently being scented. “Betas  _ do _ have scents, but they aren’t strong enough to smell. Well, for at least other betas to smell. Ten has a very nice scent, one of green tea.”

“I’m sure he knows that, Taemin-ah,” a beta replies from the couch. “You know about beta scents, right, kid?” Mark nods. 

“Well, I know that I have a scent, I just never knew what it smelled like until… Um, what’s your name?” he asks the alpha who’s still scenting him. 

“Oh, my name’s Yukhei, nice to meet ya,” he grins, pulling away. “So you’re new here, huh?”

“Yeah.”

“If anyone gives you trouble, you can talk to either myself, Baekhyun, or Jongin,” Taemin smiles. “I’m sure you’ll enjoy living in a pack. Think of us as your second family.”

“Second family,” Mark repeats. Perhaps living in a pack may be better than he expected it to be.


	4. Pack Life

As Mark adjusts to his new life living in a pack, he realizes that each of his new packmates have something to contribute. Baekhyun, Taemin and Jongin watch out for each other and the younger members as well as offer support and advice. They’re the most respectable members of the pack, since they happen to be the pack alpha, the eldest omega, and the de-facto leader of the pack, respectively. Baekhyun’s also a brilliant moodmaker and comedian, always finding ways to make his packmates laugh. 

Taeyong, the youngest omega who the others affectionately refer to as the ‘mother hen’ of the pack, cares for them in his own way, whether it’s waking up early to make breakfast for everyone or showering them with affection. Sure, he may look cold and emotionless on the outside, but on the inside, he’s a big sweetheart.

Yukhei, the youngest alpha, and Ten, the oldest beta, are like two peas in a pod. Wherever one is, the other is most likely seen with them. Sometimes Ten has to run to catch up to Yukhei whenever he’s walking since his legs are shorter than the younger boy’s. Whereas Yukhei is very much like an oversized puppy, giggly and playful, Ten’s a bit like a cat, small and quiet. However, he does laugh at Baekhyun’s jokes, and whenever he’s feeling down, Yukhei’s always there to cheer him up. Oddly enough, he likes to nest even if he’s not an omega like Taemin, Jongin or Taeyong. When Mark asks Baekhyun why he does that, he just answers, “I guess he just likes it. I mean, he does hang out with the omegas a lot, so I guess that would be a good answer.”

Another thing that Mark notices is that his new packmates are _certainly_ not afraid to be handsy with each other. Whether it’s Jongin giving Taemin’s thigh a squeeze when they’re sitting together, Baekhyun back-hugging Taeyong so he can scent-mark him, or Yukhei cradling Ten in his arms while they watch dramas on the couch together, Mark can pretty much tell that they're definitely showing more than platonic affection for each other. In fact, he’s been on the receiving end of quite a few good-morning kisses and sweet cuddles from his packmates. 

And somehow, Mark doesn’t mind any of this one bit.


	5. Heats and Starts

It’s Jongin who first notices that Taemin’s been feeling a bit off. The eldest omega has been looking a little green around the gills lately, sleeping most of the day and only coming out of his room when any of the others manage to coax him out. They all know what it is: Taemin will soon go into heat.

“Baekhyunnie… Do you think Taemin-hyung will get better soon?” Taeyong asks Baekhyun one day as they watch a groggy Taemin shuffle into the kitchen to make himself some breakfast. “I mean, I’m sure that heats sap most of your energy and you just wanna sleep… I don’t blame him.”

“Different omegas have different reactions to their heats, Yongie,” Baekhyun responds. “I know he’s only started his preheat and they’re tiring, but I’m sure he’ll be better after a few days.”

Mark, who’s been watching Taemin moving around the kitchen like he’s wading through molasses, tentatively makes his way towards him. “Hey, um, is it okay if I scent you?” A low hum is all he needs, and Mark nuzzles into the elder’s neck so he can inhale his lavender scent. Smiling as Taemin relaxes against him, Mark’s fingers intertwine with his. “Hey, hyung, you feeling okay?” he murmurs, voice muffled into his neck. “You’re awfully warm…”

“Mm… don’t worry about me, pup,” Taemin replies, offering him a small, tired smile. “I’m used to this. I’ll be fine, I promise.” He tilts his head to give Mark a small kiss on the forehead.

But Mark can’t help but worry about his fellow packmate as his heat persists. Even though Jongin reassures him that heats usually last three to seven days, it feels like an eternity. One day when his heat has gotten particularly intense, Mark finds a feverish Taemin curled up in his nest, head lying in Jongin’s lap as the younger omega wipes a cool cloth over the elder’s sweat-daubed brow, crooning to him. “It’s okay, little one,” he murmurs as Taemin lets out a small whimper, clutching his shirt in a white-knuckled grip. “I know it hurts, but you’re going to be okay.” Pained pheromones flood the room, the strong smell of wilting lavender almost knocking Mark out when he peeks in.

“Nini,” he says softly, using a pet name for Jongin that the others have called him many times, “is it okay if I come in?” Jongin glances at Taemin, who lets out a small huff and a pained groan, grip tightening on Jongin’s shirt.

“Sweetheart, Taemin really isn’t feeling well due to his heat, so I think it’s best that you leave him alone,” Jongin replies, stroking Taemin’s sweaty hair. “He’s having terrible stomach pains and is running a high fever. He needs rest.” 

_ Looks like the doctor has spoken,  _ Mark thinks, nodding in understanding and forcing himself to tear his eyes away from the sight of his suffering packmate. The way his gut clenches in sympathy doesn’t go unnoticed.


	6. A Pack Of His Own

A few days later, Taemin is still in heat, but he’s been coming out of his room more often and is more sociable thanks to some painkillers that Jongin has given him. However, he’s still feverish, judging from how many times his packmates have witnessed him wiping sweat from his brow. And it seems that Mark has caught his fever as well. The others have noticed that his appetite has increased quite a lot, and most of the time he just stands around looking confused.

While Mark is resting on the couch, wishing that his body wasn’t aching so much, he hears snatches of conversation floating out from the kitchen, hushed murmurs that he can only hear bits and pieces of. _Could he… I’m certain about it… What did you smell when you scented him?... Are you sure?... He could just be a late bloomer… Been awful clingy recently… Common symptoms…_ Mark only grips his pillow tighter, wincing in pain as his stomach twists itself into a knot. 

“Hey, kid.” Ten’s voice sounds like it’s coming from underwater as the older beta makes his way towards where Mark reclines on the couch. “You decent?” Mark lets out a groan.

“Hurts…”

“Yeah, I know.” Ten sits down next to him, rubs his back. “Don’t worry, everything’s gonna be okay. You’re gonna be okay.”

 _Those were the same words Jongin had said to Taemin just a few days ago,_ Mark thinks, smiling weakly at Ten, who grins back. _Y’know, it’d actually be kinda funny if it turned out that…_

“Mark? C’mere, pup, we wanna talk to you.”

Baekhyun’s voice drifts out from the doorway to the kitchen. Mark perks up at the sound of the pack alpha’s voice, looking expectantly up at Ten, who nods.

“C’mon, Mark. Let’s go see what they have to say.” Taking him by the hand, Ten leads Mark into the kitchen where their packmates are waiting.

“Hey there, pup.” Jongin’s voice is soft and inviting, his warm brown eyes sending a wordless invitation to Mark to come join them.

“We’ve got something to tell you, Mark,” Taemin adds, smiling gently. “Jongin’s been monitoring your symptoms and after some conferring, we have concluded-”

“You’re presenting!” Taeyong bursts out, grinning hugely. “You’re an alpha now, kiddo!”

“Whuh…” _Presenting? ALPHA?!_

“Aren’t you happy that you’ve finally presented?” Yukhei beams. All eyes are on Mark, and through the foggy haze of his fever-addled brain he realizes: _I’m an alpha now._

“I… this is… wow. I can’t believe this. I mean, I never knew that I’d end up presenting.” Mark blushes, fiddling with the sleeves of his sweater. “No, wait, actually, I never _thought_ I’d end up presenting. I just thought I’d, y’know, stay as a beta.”

“But look at you now,” Jongin murmurs, resting a hand on his shoulder. “You’re an alpha. You should be proud.” And suddenly, the older omega’s arms are around him, pulling him close in a warm hug. “Because we’re so proud of you.” 

The scent of blueberry muffins has never smelled so welcoming to Mark, and he shuts his eyes, breathing it in like it’s his last breath as he lets himself sink into the warmth of the hug. Jongin is also scenting him as well.

“You still smell like cotton, but there’s some earthy undertones as well now that you’ve presented,” he breathes, pressing a tender kiss to his scent gland. “It smells… Nice.” Mark relaxes into the hug, letting out a contented sigh. “But then again, life couldn’t be nicer without you, my little alpha,” Jongin whispers, smiling at him. Once again, just like all those times before, Mark feels his heart leap in his chest, butterflies fluttering around in his belly. And the soft kiss planted on his lips by the older omega, _his_ omega, makes his heart beat even faster and his blush deepen.

The others coo at the pair and, seeing the opportunity for a group hug, gather around to join them, murmuring their congratulations to their newly presented alpha. 

_I never knew I’d love you guys so much,_ Mark thinks. _You really are my second family._

_And you’re the best family I could ever ask for._


	7. Epilogue

Six months later…

“Breakfast is ready!” Taeyong calls from the kitchen. “I made pancakes with bacon and eggs on the side!”

Mark breathes in the scent of cooking bacon and sighs happily. “Morning, Yongie,” he yawns, stretching. Taeyong smiles back in return, eyes crinkling into crescent shapes.

“And how may my baby alpha be doing on this fine morning?” he coos, flipping the bacon over in its pan. Mark blushes at the nickname, whining softly. They’d only recently started calling him ‘baby alpha’ ever since he presented, but Mark doesn’t mind the nickname. 

His other packmates, smelling their breakfast cooking, spill into the kitchen, blinking the sleep out of their eyes and commenting on how well Taeyong is cooking them as the youngest omega preens at the compliments. Mark is grinning from ear-to-ear, heart swelling with love for his packmates.

“Good morning, Mark,” Jongin murmurs at his shoulder, voice soft. Mark’s smile widens at the sight of his omega, giggling as he presses a sweet kiss to the corner of his mouth. “You sleep well, pup?” Mark nods, snuggling into the crook of Jongin’s neck so he can scent him. Blueberry muffins, but now with a milky undertone. Mark smiles to himself.

“Of course I slept well,” he replies, “knowing that you were with me.” Now it’s Jongin’s turn to giggle as Mark suddenly hugs him from behind, turning his head so he can rub his nose against Jongin’s.

“Yah, you two! Cut it out with the PDA, your breakfast is getting cold!” Baekhyun shouts from the table. Jongin just smiles and shrugs, causing Mark to smirk. 

“Don’t worry, we’ll get breakfast soon,” Mark calls back. “Just gotta give my omega his proper dose of lovin’ first…” He grins, wrapping his arms around Jongin’s middle and causing Jongin to sigh happily as his hands slip under his t-shirt, long fingers tracing over the slight curve of his omega’s belly.

“Besides, I’ve got not only him, but five other packmates to care for, plus one more.”


End file.
